A Never Ending Love
by LittleLink1
Summary: Ron and Hermione stay in love forever and the summer proves it. Told in Hermone's Point of view and please review.
1. Default Chapter

A Never Ending Love Chapter 1  
  
  
  
I stared down at the long piece of parchment, hoping that Professor Binns wouldn't think it was too long. I looked at the seven other pieces and sighed. I had a love life and for some reason, my studies were in front of it.  
  
"Honestly," I sputtered to myself, "Ron must have received my letter by now." It had been a week since I wrote to Ron and I hadn't got a letter back. Just as I sat down to finish the last piece of my over-the-summer work, the Weasley's ancient family owl, Errol, came flying and panting through my window. I went over and stroked him. A letter was tied to his leg. I tore it off and read it, happily.  
  
Dear Hermione, Yeah, sure! We can pick you up later. I couldn't use Pig because I was sending something to Harry. SO, sorry about the late letter. I hope it's ok! Ron  
  
I sighed and placed the letter on my bedsidetable.. I stared to write a letter back.  
  
Dear Ron, Ron, you are mysterious, aren't you? I'm laughing as I wrote that, because you aren't. And are you traveling by floo powder? Because, I'll just have to tell my mum and dad. SO, see you in a few days.  
  
Hermione  
  
I smiled and set it on my desk. The owl looked tired, so I let him rest on my dresser. I then laid down on my bed and went to sleep.  
  
The next morning, I sent the letter out with Errol. He seemed a little better. I went to the dining room and ate my breakfast silently. I wanted to read about Quidditch. I thought it was a very fascinating subject to read about. I ran to my room and started to read. I finally decided to go to Mary's house. Mary was my friend I never mentioned to my friends at Hogwarts because she used to go to a witchcraft and wizardry school in North America. She was transferred as soon as she got here and we have been friends ever since I have met her.  
  
"Hi Hermione! How are you?" The familiar voice of Mary came from behind me. I spun around and smiled. "Hello, Mary. I am fine, how about you?" She grinned and jumped up and down. "I'm great. Guess what?" I looked at her and from her excitement, I took a guess. " You finally got your ears pierced?" She had been talking about getting her ears pierced all the time. " Nope." She frowned at my puzzled look. " Do you give up?" I nodded, sadly. I never really gave up at anything. "Well," she said. " I GOT AN OWL!!" She was twirling. I smiled. She never had anything when she was back in the United States. Not even an owl. Well, she did have a home and all the necessary things for her schooling and home. So, I just continued smiling and we went inside.  
  
After I came home, my mum was waiting by the door. " Hello, mum." I said. "Hello, Hemione. Ron just called." I gawked at her. The only time he had ever used a phone was when they were in their second year. " Oh, I know him. From Gringotts, was it?" My mum was smiling. " He's still on the phone. He was waiting for about twenty minutes!" I ran over to the phone. "Ron, are you there?" I just stood there. "Yeah. Hello Hermione! How are you?" I sighed and replied, "Good." We talked for hours and when it was about 3:00 P.M, my mum said, " remember long distance charges?" I said bye and hung up. I ran to my room.  
  
The next morning, I woke up to see Errol knocking against my window. I sighed and opened the window. I saw another letter.  
  
Dear Hermione, Your so funny. I don't know why ever made fun of you. So, did you tell the Muggles yet?  
  
Ron  
  
I rolled my eyes and decided to wait to write back. 


	2. A Never Ending Love Chapter 2

I was thinking about what to write back when Hedwig came in! I was surprised when she came in because Harry usually never wrote to me... Except during the summer before our 4th year... So, I took the letter from Hedwig and read it:  
  
Dear Hermione, Need food. Dursley's are starving me. Well, literally starving. Grapefruit diet, that's what it is. Same as last summer. Please help!  
  
Harry  
  
I sighed and thought about what to write Ron. I went to the kitchen to ask my mum if she had anything to send to Harry. "Yes, in the cupboard." I went to look and found some sugar-free snacks. I sighed and rushed to my room. I gave Hedwig the snacks but told her to wait because I had to write something to Ron and I would send it to Harry and ask him to send it to Ron. So, I started writing:  
  
Dear Ron, I hope you get this soon. I really hope you get this. Are you sure? I hope what you said on the telephone was true! So, I will be needing it. I will bring it Ron, no need to worry. Oh, and I want you to bring yours, ok?  
  
Love, Hermione  
  
P.S. It really is love, isn't it?  
  
I smiled at it and wrote Harry a short note:  
  
Harry, I have some snacks for you. Could you send this to Ron? NO PEEKING!!!  
  
Hermione  
  
I gave Hedwig the letters and the food and sent her off, hoping Ron would remember it. I flopped down on my bed and fell asleep. I had a dream.....  
  
I was sitting on a rocky cliff, staring into the dark, raging waters below, when suddenly, someone pushed me in! I had fallen 1,000 feet before I heard a voice from above and a cry. It sounded like Malfoy and Ron. I looked up. Ron was almost flying... Actually he was. He was on a broom. He managed to get under me before I plunged into the icy depths of the ocean. I saw how handsome he was. Then, finally, I pulled him down towards me and we started kissing. It was great.  
  
"Hermione?" My mum was standing outside my door. I looked up from my bed. "Yes?" I said, tiredly. "Umm... I want you to... Oh, never mind." She sounded nervous. She walked away and I sat there. I felt confused. I decided to call Ron. When I punched in the number, I thought if Mr.Weasley crying, "It's ringing! Now what!?" I laughed and finally heard Mrs.Weasley. "Hello?" She asked. "Hello, this is Hermione Granger-" I was cut off. "Oh, Ron was talking about you all summer. I'll get him." I could hear her wondering if she should just call for him and run up and get him. She finally decided to yell for him. "Hello?" Came Ron's voice. "Oh, Ron! How are you?" I cried, joyfully. " I'm fine." He said, tiredly. "How are *yawn* you?" I replied, slowly. "I'm fine." We continued conversation until my mum called me for breakfast. "Got to go. Talk to you later, Ron." I said. I hung up the phone and ran to the kitchen. 


End file.
